This Wiki's Not the Same Without You
" " was a one-hit wonder song, written by an obscure band called "Greasy Spoon". The single was released nationwide in February 8, 2009 - though nobody got the point of the single because of the word "wiki", but they realized it would soon become a classic. Because it was the début single of Greasy Spoon, they made a rave of public cheers throughout Antarctica & UnitedTerra. Soon the song reached #1 in all countries. The single was produced and written by Greasy Spoon themselves, too, along with the help of the label Music Industry. It also had a music video which was not focused on much, though. It is a spoof of a human spongebob song. According to the wiki's view, it was "dedicated to all of the awesome users who left... and Triskelle" Lyrics The melody is here. :"This text, is still text, no matter what you know... :"The Sidebar, is the Sidebar; or so we say... :And links, should be links,the formatting says so... :And edits, are still edits, in a way. :Yet this website's not a home, this address I do not know! :I would trade my username, :If you come back and stay; :This Wiki's not the same, without you! :The , are much less and so few... :Without you... Track listings ;USA CD 1 # "This Wiki's Not the Same Without You" – 2:04 # "TWNTSWY" (Instrumental) – 2:16 # "This Wiki's Not the Same Without You" (Remix) ;UTR CD 2 # "This Wiki's Not the Same Without You" – 2:04 # "TWNTSWY 2010" (featuring Omar Grest) – 4:10 # "Wiki Will Live..." – 3:17 # "Without You" (featuring DJ Crow and Cadence) – 3:43 Reception The song mostly recieved praise. Lots of praise. Add yours! That song matches everyone who left the wiki. Especially Triskelle and Happyface. (Iceflower485) Chart history The single was successful everywhere. Places that weren't even countries even got a chart made especially for them - which include prisons! Greasy Spoon made such an excellent début that they soon became millionaires and got signed up officially to Music Industry. More charts were made such as Most Viewed for PengTube aswell. Trivia * Chef-Mode Explorer once sang this song in his native tongue. Released as This Bork Wiki is Not the Borking Same Without You, BORK, it became the #1 bestselling Novelty Song in the USA (and Flystonia) for the next seven weeks and received a 6.5 (of ten) on Booyah Reviews Magazine. * The song toppled every single on the Penguin Official Music Charts, and has been #1 for many, many weeks, not one single overtaking it. Hundreds of CDs of this song get bought every week. *It is a parody of "This Kitchen's Not The Same, Without You" from the Spongebob episode Welcome to the Chum Bucket. * Greasy Spoon went on to produce "Don't Go Hack CP". * The single has two CDs - one for Antarctica and one for UnitedTerra. * This Wiki's Not the Same Without You is mostly shortened to "TWNTSWY" in many places and other versions of the song, and has also been made into lots of covers globally. *The band that wrote this is a pun on the lyrics from it's parody counterpart. See also * Don't Go Hack CP * Club Penguin Island * United States of Antarctica * South Pole City * UnitedTerra Category:Quitters Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall